Dark Heart
by Luminix
Summary: Luminix es una chica muy rebelde, pero aprenderá muchas cosas en el santuario y conocerá a muchos caballeros, y algunos le cautivaran el corazón. También un nuevo enemigo ataca. Soy pesima para los sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Una semana después batalla de Hades, nuestros caballeros dorados fueron revividos y Hades fue perdonado, en pocas palabras estaba todo a la perfección hasta ahora…

En la casa de géminis Saga se acababa de levantar y estaba solo con un pantalón para dormir y sin camisa (n/a: o.o Saga sin camisa oh no ayuda… me va a dar un paro cardiaco o no transito inestable, pero ahora estoy bien n.n) se levanto y se fue a tomar un baño después salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura y después de vistió (n/a: donde estaba yo!!!)

Oye te busca el Patriarca – un hombre apareció y Saga lo reconoció inmediatamente

Ni siquiera saludas mal educado- le decía Saga a Aioros

Jajaja esta bien h-o-l-a S-a-g-a contento?- dijo el caballero de sagitario

Si para que quiere verme Shion?- pregunto Saga

Que se yo… bueno adiós tengo que entrenar a mi aprendiz- (bueno pues se me olvido ese pequeño detalle ahora los caballeros dorados tienen hombre y mujeres como aprendiz y aaa otra cosa la ley esa de las máscaras fue abolida pero solo si querían quitarse la máscara no mas jejje) dijo Aioros y se fue.

Menos mal no tengo aprendiz sería una molestia- decía para si mismo Saga y se marcho a la casa del Patriarca.

En la Casa del Patriarca

Hola Saga el mejor de los caballeros como has estado? Sabes luces muy bien- decía Shion alegremente con una sonrisa de estúpido.

Patriarca vaya el grano, que favor quiere que le haga- decía Saga, conocía muy bien a Shion y si se comportaba así algo quería que hiciera.

Esta bien, mira es que Shaka se fue de viaje con su alumna esa… como se llamaba? Haber, era rabo, rabia no, no era ese… rubia- decía Shion (n/a: que patético!!!)

Ruby- dijo Saga que ya se estaba hartando

Si esa bueno, fue con ella a un viaje a España a ver a la familia de la chica y bueno vuelven la próxima semana y… -Shion estaba muy nervioso.

Y? y que…- Saga estaba sospechando lo que le iba a pedir.

Jejeje bueno yo la verdad es que, puedes entrenarla mientras tanto- termino de decir Shion.

Bueno déjeme pensarlo… haber… NO!!!!!!- gritó Saga.

Saga por favor solo serán 13 días jejeje- dijo Shion

Está bien solo 13 días- dijo Saga rindiéndose

Gracias… tráiganla- dijo Shion a unos guardias.

Los guardias trajeron a una joven de aproximadamente 15 años pero demostraba unos 13, tenia una cara hermosa pero tierna e inocente, cabellos hermosos, lisos, finos y de color negro, sus ojos eran café oscuro y tenían un brillo muy hermoso, su piel era blanca y su curvas bien definidas era muy hermosa. Pero Saga no dijo nada, no le atraía para nada esa chica, era linda si pero él era indiferente a ese tema. En cambio ella encontró muy guapo a su maestro.

Saga ella es tu aprendiz, Luminix – dijo Shion. Luminix lo quedó mirando hasta que Saga se acercó le tomo la mano y la besó (la mano obviamente) ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Un placer – dijo Saga, tenía que ser respetuoso, porque si Shaka volvía y se enteraba que no la trató bien lo mataba.

El…pla..cer.. es mío- dijo Luminix nerviosa.

Camino a la Casa de Géminis

Luminix no dejaba de mirar a Saga, en realidad era muy hermoso.

Eres muy guapo- pensó Luminix en voz alta, cuando habían llegado a la la casa del geminiano.

Que? Oye estas...- no termino a decir ya que la chica lo calló con un beso( se tuvo que poner de puntillas ya que Saga era muy alto, él quedo helado, que hacía, porque lo beso?, estaba loca, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

Estas loca!!- dijo Saga y empujo a la chica, la cual callo al suelo- porque me besas…- no alcanzo a decir ya que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en el suelo- oh yo lo siento no debí… - la iba a ayudar pero ella salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos- oye!! Espera- y salió en búsqueda de la chica, pero cuando llegó vio que ella estaba abrazada de alguien y llorando y ese alguien era…- Camus! Oye Luminix estas bien- dijo Saga acercándose, noto que Camus estaba muy confundido.

No te acerques- abrazando más fuerte a Camus.

Oye… niña… - dijo Camus nervioso, la verdad estaba incomodo.

Luminix se dio cuenta de que abrazo un extraño y lo soltó muy sonrojada- yo… lo siento mucho de verdad- Camus sonrió.

No te preocupes, soy Camus de Acuario- dijo besándole la mano, ella se sonrojo igual que antes- y tu eres?

Ehh… soy Luminix de Virgo- dijo ella- pero mi maestro no esta y estoy siendo entrenada por él- señalando a Saga.

Oye mas respeto- dijo Saga, no soportaba la falta de respeto- vamonos- dijo él, furioso- nooo, no quiero!!! – gritó ella

Irás quieras o no – la tomo fuertemte del brazo y le tapo la boca para que no gritara- adios camus...- dijo enojado Camus, el ojiazul solo siguió su camino a la casa de Tauro.

En la casa de Géminis

Eres muy irrespetuosa- grito Saga.

Y tu un bruto!!!- grito ella.

Callate!!- grito Saga

No quiero!!!!- grito ella, pero no notaron que cada vez más sus rostros se iban acercando y estaban a unos centímetros de distancia- Tonto!!- y dio media vuelta y se iba a ir pero saga la tomo del brazo y ella volteo- suéltame! .

No quiero- y la empujo hacia si mismo, y para sorpresa de ella la besó, ella quedo helada, y el puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella correspondió el beso… simplemente no pudo resistirse. Cuando se separaron se miraron.

Tienes hambre?- pregunto Luminix.

Si, un poco- dijo Saga (n/a: yo después de ese beso no me comporto así ¬¬)

Luminix empezo a cocinar y le sirvió a Saga.

Que es?- pregunto Saga, dudoso de comerlo.

No te puedo decir lo siento, come es delicioso- dijo la chica, el comio solo un trozo estaba exquisito.

Esto esta de maravilla!!- grito Saga- Que bueno que te gusta- sonrio ella.

Pasaron los días y ellos se llevaban muy bien y todo estaba tranquilo hasta ahora…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Saga y Luminix se llevaban muy bien (no mencionaron lo del beso nunca más), después de 5 días Shion los mandó a llamar.

Saga, el caballero de Virgo a llegado junto con su aprendiz- dijo Shion.

Que?... tan rápido pero pensé que..- dijo Saga

Si, pero volvió con su aprendiz y otra chica- hablo el Patriarca

Otra? Y va tener 3 aprendices- dijo Saga sorprendido

No, la otra va a ser entrenada por…

Quería verme, Maestro- dijo Mu

Sí, espera un momento… pueden pasar- y entro Shaka con dos chicas, una eres Ruby la cual era de ojos azules de pelo rubio y rizado y muy linda tenía unos 18 años, la otra era de pelo liso y de color café claro y de ojos verde claro.

Como has estado Shaka- pregunto Shion.

Muy Bien Patriarca- y miro a Luminix, la cual estaba distraída viendo a algunos guardias pelear entre ellos- tu debes ser Luminix- dijo y se acercó a ella pero ella estaba riendo y viendo a los guardias y no volteo a verlo.

Si, así parece- dijo- quien eres tu?- pregunto

Shaka de Virgo, tu maestro- dijo con tranquilidad, la chica dio vuelta la cara inmediatamente.

Maestro, y de ver…- no alcanzo a decir ya que se asombro de la belleza de su maestro, era precioso(n/a: vamos no es para tanto además perdónenme las fanáticas de Shaka pero parece una barbie y es horrible) .- discúlpeme- dijo muy sonrojada.

No te preocupe, ella es mi otra aprendiz, Ruby- y le hizo una señal a la rubia para que se acercara y así lo hizo.

Ruby de Virgo, mucho gusto- dijo la rubia muy indiferente, y Luminix muy asustada no dijo nada.

Bueno Ruby ella es Luminix de Virgo- dijo Shaka al ver la reacción de su nueva alumna.

Bueno, y tu como te llamas?- señalo Shion a la otra chica que venía con Shaka.

Zafiry, gran maestro- dijo la chica, respetuosamente.

Mu ella será tu nueva aprendiz, Zafiry- dijo Shion

Sí maestro, Mu de Aries- dijo él dirigiéndose a Zafiry. Ella solo hizo una reverencia- bueno andando Zafiry, hasta luego a todos- dijo Mu marchándose seguido de Zafiry.

Muy bien vamonos, adiós Patriarca- dijo Shaka y se fue con Ruby y Luminix.

Yo también me voy- dijo Saga y se fue.

En la casa de Virgo

Esta será tu habitación junto a Ruby por eso ahí dos camas- dijo shaka- y ve a buscar tus cosas en Géminis y no tardes- dijo Shaka, la chica fue a géminis.

En Géminis

Saga!!- se había perdido en el laberinto- Saga!! – de repente una mano la tomo del hombro.

Hola – sonrió Saga- perdida?

Ja- rió arrogante-yo nunca me pierdo, excepto ahora jejeje.

Ven vamos a buscar tus cosa- dijo Saga y desactivo el laberinto.

Entraron a la habitación de Luminix

Extrañare tus aburridas práctica- dijo Luminix riendo.

Aburridas? Las de Shaka si que son aburridas- rió Saga

Jajaja bueno voy a averiguarlo, adios- dijo ella y se fue

Luminix…- dijo saga muy pensativo

En Casa de Virgo

Llegue!!!- grito ella- maestro!!!

No seas gritona novata- dijo una voz

Hola Ruby…emmm- dijo la chica- como estas?

Pésimo… la verdad me carga las prácticas de Shaka- dijo Ruby

Con que te cargan- dijo Shaka apareciendo de repente

Si, así es me cargan… ya no aguanto más!!!- gritó ella y se fue

Pobre- dijo Shaka y después suspiro.

Porque que le paso?- preguntó Luminix.

Fue cuando ella tenia 14 años….

Flash Back

Maestra! Maestra!- Gritaba una jovencita, Ruby.

Ruby tienes que trabajar muy duro- Dijo su maestra que era de pelo azulada y ojos color violeta y 20 años de edad.

Yasmín- dijo una voz

Hola Aikos- dijo la joven maestra

Hola Aikos- sonrió Ruby.

Oye Yasmín, Ruby puede entrenar conmigo?- preguntó Aikos

Claro, ve Ruby- dijo la maestra, y los dos se fueron y ella quedo sola- Aikos, te amo…

Entrenamiento

Cual va a ser el entrenamiento?- pregunto Ruby.

Mira ven aca- y la tomo de la mano- mira.

Que hermoso, nunca había visto el cielo detenidamente, es hermoso- dijo la joven.

Como tú- dijo Aikos.

Emmm…. Gracias- sonrio Ruby.

Asi pasaron toda la noche viendo el cielo.

Al otro día

Ruby no aguantaba amaba a Aikos lo conocía desde los 12 años y se enamoró de él que iba a hacer.

Ya se! Le voy a decir lo que siento- dijo y se arreglo, quedó hermosa y fue en busca de su príncipe azul.

Ella fue al bosque casi siempre él estaba ahí, además era perfecto ella estaba hermosa en el bosque, de noche y su maestra no estaba, pero de repente escucho una voz.

Aikos yo…- dijo una persona la cual Ruby la identifico como su maestra.

Yasmín…- Aikos abrazo a Yasmín

Te amo… siempre te he amado nunca pude olvidarte… pero tu pareces estar enamorado de Ruby- dijo la maestra llorando, a Ruby le entristecio ver a su maestra así pero estaba feliz Aikos la amaba a ella y a nadie más.

Bueno yo…-decía Aikos, mientras Ruby rogaba porque le dijiera a su maestra que la amaba, pero se desilucionó ya que lo que vio fue a Aikos besar a su maestra, pero en un impulso por irse hacia atrás hizo ruido.

Ruby! Que estas haciendo aquí- decía su maestra muy asombrada.

Ruby- decía Aikos mientras se acercaba- yo escúchame.

No!!! No quiero no te acerques te odio!!- dijo y se fue corriendo

Por favor ve a buscarla y tráela por favor- decía Yasmín, muy mal ya que ella sabía de los sentimientos de Ruby, pero sabía que Aikos no amaba a Ruby, bueno la verdad eso pensaba.

En otro lugar del bosque

Como pudo hacerme esto…- decía llorando Ruby- lo odio.

Ruby escúchame- dijo Aikos apareciendo derrepente

NO!!! No quiero- pero fue tomada por Aikos de la cintura y el la abrazo- suéltame!!! Que no me oyes suelta…- no alcanzo a decir Ruby ya que Aikos la callo con un beso, ella quedó muy sorprendida pero cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Escúchame yo estoy confundido- decía Aikos- dame tiempo por favor.

Está bien- dijo Ruby resignada.

Bueno lo mejor será que vuelvas tu maestra esta preocupada de acuerdo?-le decía Aikos a Ruby.

Esta bien, adios- dijo y se fue.

A la semana

No había visto a su maestra en toda la semana, pero si a Aikos y la verdad la pasaba muy bien aunque ese día algo terrible ocurriría…

Dios estoy tan feliz… mi maestra donde estará- dijo pero se detuvo ya que vio sangre- sangre… pero de quien se…- pero no dijo ya que vio una escena horrible, su maestra tirada en el suelo toda ensangrentada y agonizando.

Ai…kos- decía difícilmente-co..mo….pudis..te…hacer…me…es..to- y murió.

Maestra!!!- Ruby fue corriendo hacia su maestra- maestra no me dejes porfavor!!!- y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- yo vengaré tu muerte quien quiera que haya sido- pero derrepente vio algo brillante , era un corazón, uno que se lo había dado a Aikos- no… no pudo ser él- y vio las heridas de su maestra eran iguales a las heridas que dejaba Aikos- Aikos… como pudiste hacerle esto!! Te odio!!! Te odio!!- gritaba mientras lloraba.

Ruby enterró a su maestra y se fue y nunca más volvió a ver a Aikos, y asi llego al santuario y le asignaron como maestro a Shaka.

Fin Flash Back

Así que esa es la historia de Ruby- dijo Luminix muy triste.

Sí, y nadie más le va a hacer daño nunca más, yo la protegeré- decía Shaka muy convencido.

Luminix vio a Shaka y noto un brillo en los ojos de Shaka al pronunciar el nombre de Ruby, ¿Acaso Shaka sentía algo por Ruby?¿O era su imaginación?. Pero son cosas que las averiguaremos más adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Había pasado una semana desde que Shaka le había contado lo de Ruby, y seguía pensando de que Shaka sentía algo por Ruby.

¿Qué sentirá Shaka por Ruby? Talvez sean cosas mías…no yo estoy segura de lo que vi y yo vi a Shaka enamorado pero- se detuvo de hablar luminix- talvez ella no siente nada por él, o talv…-no alcanzo a decir ya que chocó con alguien.

Ohh disculpa- dijo una chica que luminix reconoció como Zafiry- perdona Luminix.

No te preocupes Zafiry- dijo Luminix- como te ha ido con Mu.

Muy bien, es un muy buen maestro- dijo la chica alegremente- bueno tengo que irme adiós- y se fue dejando sola a Luminix.

Dios..-suspiró Luminix- que estará pasando con..- no dijo ya que vio a Shaka hablando con Ruby.

Ruby si no te concentras en los entrenamientos voy a tener que decirle al Patriarca- decía Shaka enojado.

No me importa lo que diga él, no me importa lo que digan los caballeros y sobre todo no me importa lo que digas tu!!!- gritó Ruby.

Me cansé de tu insolencia!! Eres una tonta!!!- gritaba Shaka, Luminix al oir a Shaka quedo muy sorprendida ya que muy pocas veces el barbie (n/a: sorry por llamarlo asi jejeje) se enojaba- Deja de pensar en lo que paso, eso ya esta en el pasado acaso que no….ohh Ruby yo lo siento mucho de ver…

Cállate no que yo era una tonta!!!!-decia llorando Ruby- Estoy cansada!! Entiéndeme!!.

Pero como quieres que te entienda- decía mas calmado Shaka.

No es difícil entenderla..-dijo una voz.

Radamanthys… que hacer aquí tu- decia Ruby.

Solo venía a verte…además quería decirte que estamos en peligro los dos reinos y que vendremos los jueces a hablar con Atena-dijo Radamanthys.

Los…jue…ces….entonces vendrá- decía dificultosamente Ruby.

Así es Aikos vendrá muy pronto- dijo Radamanthys- ya hablé con Athena y me tengo que quedar en la casa de Aries bueno mejor me voy, adiós.- dijo y se fue.

Yo…yo iré ha dar un paseo- decía Ruby con la cabeza baja.

Te acompaño… no quiero que estés sola- dijo Shaka.

''Lo sabía, Shaka siente algo por Ruby'' pensó Luminix.

Mientras tanto Ruby se fue a un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso (junto con el barbie) y pensó en como lo iba a hacer, como iba a ver a Aikos después de lo que él le hizo, su amado había matado a su maestra y eso no lo tenía que olvidar por nada del mundo, pero cuando escuchó que el volvería su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Pero no tenía que pensar en eso, esto sería la oportunidad perfecta par vengarse de lo que el le había hecho, mientras ella pensaba Shaka la miraba ¿Cómo ella podía amar tanto a una persona que le había hecho tanto daño? La verdad sentía mucha pena por ella, no tenía a nadie en el mundo estaba sola.

Ruby- dijo Shaka.

Que sucede?- preguntó ella.

Ehh!!.. bueno es que…yo…tu…como- decía Shaka ya que sin darse cuenta había pronunciado su nombre en alto.

Esta bien, maestro?-preguntó Ruby.

No me llames maestro llámame Shaka- dijo Shaka acercándose a ella, ella ante esta reacción se inmovilizó.

Shaka estas bien?- preguntó ella nuevamente, para sorpresa de él ella se acerco mucho.

Ahora lo estoy…-dijo Shaka cerrando los ojos y ella lo hizo también y ya estaban a unos milímetros de distancia cuando…

Ruby, tanto tiempo- dijo una voz, Ruby abrió los ojos y se separo de Shaka.

Esa voz….-decía Ruby-yo la conozco…esa voz…tu eres…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos quien es… así que estén atentos porque esto va a estar muy bueno.

Bueno hasta pronto

Bye-Bye


End file.
